


a-side

by ascendedGodhead



Series: edges [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Humanstuck, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendedGodhead/pseuds/ascendedGodhead
Summary: read b-side first: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457864
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider
Series: edges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	a-side

**Author's Note:**

> read b-side first: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457864

— Мы опаздываем, — говоришь ты, не отрывая взгляда от своего бойфренда — самого чудесного, потрясающего, очаровательного бойфренда, который яростно стягивает с шеи уже третий по счету шарф.  
— Я выгляжу как черт знает что, — говорит Эридан, и ты любуешься страдальческим выражением на его лице. — А ты ничем не помогаешь.  
— Потому что ты выглядишь прекрасно, как и всегда.  
Эридан вздыхает так тяжело, что ты почти ему веришь.  
— Мы точно опоздаем, — говорит он, небрежно повязывая шарф — самый первый, поверх пальто.  
Ты все равно целуешь его долго и нежно.  
*  
Впервые ты видишь его, точнее, слышишь, на дне рождения Карката.  
— Это, несомненно, самое удачное место, чтобы подумать о жизни, — раздражённо говорит тогда ещё незнакомый парень, и ты, застрявший в проходе подумать о жизни, философии и любви, отвечаешь быстрее, чем думаешь:  
— Я пропущу тебя, если ответишь, что ты делаешь на этой приватной вечеринке.  
На этой приватной вечеринке народу больше, чем может вместить каркатовский дом. От «я не праздную дни рождения вообще» КК перешёл к «я праздную день рождения с эпическим размахом», и ты отказываешься думать, чье это влияние. Ты здесь все равно из обоюдной вежливости.  
Наверное, стоящий перед тобой образцовый хипстер — кто-то из коллег Карклза.  
— Я его старый друг.  
— Насколько старый?  
— Древний. Я видел его со скобками. А кто ты такой, чтобы спрашивать?  
— Я его бывший.  
— Оу.  
— Спасибо за точное описание ситуации.  
— Ты из тех бывших, которые остаются хорошими друзьями и ведут себя разумно и правильно?  
Ты вообще не уверен, говорит ли за собеседника алкоголь или накопленный яд.  
— Не, я вообще-то довольно хуевый бывший.  
— Ну, если быть честным, то я хуевый друг.  
— Я поэтому тебя не видел раньше?  
— Нет, я был в… Европе.  
— Нихуя себе. Я немного покатался по стране и уже стал местной достопримечательностью.  
Вы как-то незаметно перемещаетесь ближе к барной стойке, разговаривая, и ты перестаешь считать стаканы, глядя, как блестят за бездиоптрийными очками темно-синие глаза и все сильнее сбивается тонкий шарф.  
— Я хочу тебя поснимать.  
— Это какой номер в списке бездарных подкатов?  
— Не, смотри. Бездарный подкат будет сейчас. Ты очень красивый, пойдём со мной на свидание.  
— Ты даже имени моего не знаешь.  
— Я же говорю, бездарный. Я не знаю твоего имени, не уважаю твою видовую идентификацию и самоопределение и…  
— Да.  
— Нет, уважаю, ты просто…  
— Да, я пойду с тобой на свидание.  
*  
Это даже влюбленностью нельзя было объяснить; тебя просто несло вперед — когда ты звал Эридана на свидание, когда целовал его в первый раз, когда ты отвёз к нему свои вещи — он ставил условия, а ты перекраивал под них всё вокруг, потому что ты наконец мог это, мог не сдерживаться, мог говорить, действовать, двигаться вперёд, из 3d-паззла становиться настоящим мальчиком с настоящей жизнью.  
У тебя, кажется, даже кости горели, когда Эридан расстегивал на тебе рубашку, а ты не мог перестать касаться его голой кожи, целовать немного влажную шею, сжимать его в руках и повторять «ты потрясающий, охуенный, поразительный».  
Ты любил его, когда в первый раз увидел, как он смеётся. Когда он звонил посреди ночи, когда скучающе сужал глаза на твой поток излияний, когда смотрел на свое отражение в любой подходящей поверхности, когда смеялся над твоими шутками, когда он просыпался рядом с тобой, след от подушки на щеке, взгляд в расфокусе, когда говорил «Дэйв, съеби из моей ванной» беззлобно и необидно — потому что через пять минут он же тебя и целовал, и ты тонул в запахе виноградной зубной пасты, его кожи, всего Эридана, и, хотя вы расходились «Страйдер, у меня есть работа, в отличие от тебя»), ночью ты держал его в руках, уставшего и вымотанного, или жадно тебя ласкающего (ты вспоминал кружево белья под своей ладонью, и то, как Эри запрокидывал голову, и весь мир шел нахуй еще больше, чем обычно), когда посвящал ему трек в новом альбоме, когда ты утыкался в его волосы, пахнущие чем-то стопроцентно неподдельно эридановским, и обнимал его крепче, пока он шутливо не толкал тебя локтем и говорил, что ты не смотришь фильм.  
Однажды, посреди рассказа о водорослях, ты впервые сказал слово на «л», и это была не «лазанья»; по совсем незначащему поводу, просто комплимент умению рассказывать, его наконец прорвало.  
Не то что бы ты не задумывался об этом; долгие часы дороги и бессонные ночи за рулём сделали из тебя мамкиного философа на зависть, но Эридана словно корежило от применения понятия любви к нему лично.  
Он хотел луну, а получил лампочку по скидке с лейблом «Луна», и перестал вообще чего-то хотеть с той же силой, с которой в любви нуждался.  
Поэтому, когда ты обнимал его и гладил по спине, медленно и мягко, ты пообещал ему, что не будешь говорить, если он не захочет, только делать, пока он будет позволять, столько, сколько он захочет.  
Спустя восемь месяцев, три дня и какие-то количество часов он сдвинул очки на лоб, поцеловал тебя в щеку и сказал, что любит тебя.  
*  
— Дэйв! — в голосе Эридана неподдельное удивление, а ещё радость, а ещё перед ним пустой бокал с остатками оранжевого на дне, и начатый – в руке, и сбившийся шарф на шее, и Дирк напротив него, с лёгким румянцем после выпивки, улыбается, опираясь на ладонь, и ты, блядь, просто не можешь этого видеть.  
Без всякого предупреждения, в твоем любимом ресторане (это почему-то ощущается самым обидным предательством), перед твоим салатом.  
Ты тяжело опускаешься на стул, запихиваешь в рот одинокую хлебную палочку из корзинки, бесцеремонно забираешь бокал из рук Дирка, у него холодные пальцы, на лице Эри тает улыбка.  
Ты хрустишь, сокрушая резцами пухлую бледную хлебную палочку. Дирк тоже перестал улыбаться. Как и замечательно.  
— Знаешь, — говоришь ты, глядя на Эридана, — Я надеялся, что хоть кто-то в этом ебаном городе не знает, кто мой брат и тем более не собирается разделять с ним ужин, is it me, Jesus? — цитируешь ты.  
Эридан сводит брови, откидываясь на спинку стула. Дирк делает почти то же самое.  
Ты откусываешь ещё немного хлеба и запиваешь его из дирковского бокала.  
— Ради твоего же собственного блага, Страйдер, я надеюсь, что ты пьян.  
— Не, у меня бэдтрип, и вместо ебли с инопланетным захватчиком посреди кукурузного поля я сижу и смотрю как мой бойфренд почему-то сидит и бухает с моим братом, который, кстати, тот ещё мудак.  
— Дэйв, — говорит Дирк его специальным предупреждающим тоном.  
— Ну а что. Эри выяснит это так или иначе. Или погоди, вы давно знакомы, но никто не потрудился мне это сообщить? Тогда извините, не буду мешать, приятного аппетита.  
Ты встаёшь, преувеличенно кланяешься, с грохотом двигаешь стул. Ты хотел бы не оглядываться, но видишь боковым зрением, как Эридан снимает очки, тяжело опирается на стол, закрывает глаза ладонью, Дирк тянется к нему и касается его руки.  
Кто-то выключил центральный рубильник, эй, какого хуя, где весь свет, звуки гаснут, мир — череда тусклых кадров.  
Щелк, ты возвращаешься домой. Щелк, наливаешь виски в бокал для шампанского.  
Щелк, просыпаешься на полу, телефон вдавлен в щеку, 73 пропущенных от Эридана, 3 — от Дирка.  
И очень много текста. Сплошная такая оранжевая стена. Ты не хочешь ее читать. Холод в животе заставляет тебя свернуться туже. Мышцы бедра сокращаются в тике. Ты всё ещё пьян. Ты не обязан это читать. Ты можешь просто всё удалить. Или прочитать утром, когда проспишься и протрезвеешь.  
Ты открываешь сообщения.  
*  
В кофе плавает какая-то крошечная пылинка, и ты тупо смотришь на нее уже минут пять. Потом встаёшь, вызываешь клининг, открываешь доставку еды и долго выбираешь между роллами и пиццей. Заказываешь смузи и пару супов, потому что есть шанс, что тебя от них не стошнит.  
«У всех свои способы возвращать себе чувство контроля над жизнью. Один мой клиент сделал ремонт своими руками в сложный период жизни и сказал, что даже не заметил, как. Другая — наносит на себя сложный макияж и надевает, даже дома глубокой ночью, деловой костюм.»  
Ты вот пытаешься в ЗОЖ, как веганами укушенный.  
Смешно, но курить ты окончательно бросил, когда вы с Каркатом срались. Сейчас это всё даже ностальгично как-то, ты его три месяца как заблочил везде, куда руки дошли, а тогда переебывало по три раза на дню, что ты ему не нравишься, или спизданул что-то не то, или что он сейчас разозлится на тебя, поэтому ты ляпал хуйню в три раза чаще, а когда он на тебя наконец наорал, счастливо угомонился.  
Кофе у тебя заканчивается вместе с попытками не думать о предстоящем разговоре.  
Может, Дирк на тебя наорет и ты успокоишься.  
Может, ты просто полежишь ебалом у него на плече и все наладится.  
В конце концов, с Эри ты же смог поговорить.  
То есть как поговорить. Позвонить, чтобы услышать его хриплый из-за сна и усталости голос и сорваться, потому что это пиздец, как ты его сильно любишь и как сильно ты его не заслуживаешь.  
Он назвал тебя идиотским ревнивым мудаком и был, конечно, прав. Он сказал, что даёт тебе последний шанс — только потому, что ты все эти месяцы не давал повода думать, что ты поехавший. Он сказал, что пришлет курьера с твоими вещами, потому что не хочет видеть твою ублюдочную каменную рожу, и что ты можешь не надеяться на возвращение твоей толстовки.  
У него ощутимо дрожал голос, и пока ты шептал в трубку извинения и обещал все исправить, в голове билась только одна мысль: он с тобой разговаривает, значит, все будет хорошо.  
Ты заказываешь на его адрес огромный букет и его любимые сэндвичи с курицей и виноградом.  
CA: как ты мог отправить мне срезанные цветы  
CA: я их даже выбросить теперь не могу  
CA: просто невозможно насколько же надо быть таким бесчувственным ебланом  
CA: я тебя ненавижу  
Ты улыбаешься, потягиваешься и продолжаешь брать контроль над своей жизнью.  
*  
— Брозефина, — орёшь ты с порога, — у тебя не закрыта дверь, любой может войти и надругаться над святостью твоей квартиры.  
Ты не был у Дирка уже несколько…лет? Пространства словно стало больше, или это просто ремонт, или это просто ты слепнешь даже в очках от того, какое здесь яркое солнце.  
Ты щуришься на силуэт Дирка.  
— Я тебя ждал. Можешь надругаться.  
Ты плюхаешься на диван и вытягиваешь ноющие ноги.  
— Обязательно, вот только посижу чуть-чуть, целый день на ногах, сутки почти, короче, мне не спалось, и я посмотрел на календарь, а там самая короткая ночь, и я вот решил «надо поснимать», и как-то увлекся, а потом надо было по делам ехать.  
Ты осекаешься, потому что устроившийся в кресле Дирк тебя слушает, но как-то не очень.  
— Сорян, я знаю, что мы здесь не для этого собрались, — ты примирительно понимаешь руки.  
— Ты хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать? По поводу чего угодно?  
Ты молчишь, сжав ладони между коленями. Сказать ты можешь дохрена, только зачем?  
— По словам Эридана, у вас все в порядке, из чего я делаю вывод, что проблема у тебя со мной. Еще одно её проявление, если точнее.  
Ты смотришь на чистую поверхность журнального столика.  
По словам, значит.  
— Дэйв, — очень мягко говорит Дирк, — Я вижу, что ты отдаляешься от меня всеми силами с тех пор, как уехал в свое внезапное духовное путешествие.  
Он ставит перед тобой стакан и наливает воды.  
— Выпей, пожалуйста.  
Ты пьешь и морщишься. Вода теплая.  
— Я пытался восстановить с тобой контакт, но не преуспел.  
Дирк тоже смотрит на журнальный столик, бедный предмет мебели сейчас встанет и выйдет от этого давления, начнет новую жизнь в сарае в Оклахоме, блядь, боже, ты знаешь эту интонацию, ты ее слышал у Роуз, когда она сказала в день твоего отъезда, что в край с тобой заебалась, ты прижимаешь руку к животу и стискиваешь ткань футболки.  
— Прости, — хрипло каркаешь ты.  
Дирк качает головой.  
— Тут не за что просить прощения. Я люблю тебя, но не так, как тебе нужно, и я не хочу делать вид, что мы душевно дружим, хотя по сути это я дружу тебя, а ты живёшь своей жизнью, изредка позволяя мне в ней присутствовать.  
Из бей и беги твое тело выбирает «застынь», и ты с трудом разлепляешь губы и выталкиваешь из себя «прости».  
Дирк вздыхает.  
— Мне неприятно это говорить, но даже для вот этого минимально приемлемого уровня коммуникации после спонтанного и откровенно ебанутого скандала мне понадобилось написать тебе целое эссе и вытащить тебя на личную встречу.  
Он долго молчит перед тем, как произнести следующую фразу.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы мы общались, как раньше.  
— Мы все ещё можем, — выдавливаешь ты из себя, и горло передавливает некстати.  
Он смотрит на тебя очень внимательно, потом стаскивает очки. Ты дрожащими пальцами делаешь то же самое. Ты цепляешься за их дужки. Ты смотришь в его глаза и хочешь закрыть свои, ты помнишь их до последней детали, ты забыл их.  
_Ты берешь его лицо в ладони и целуешь Дирка, как самое драгоценное создание на Земле, потому что тебе нечего терять._  
— Возможно, однажды все снова станет настолько же хорошо, как было. Не так же, потому что мы оба изменимся, но все же.  
Дирк целует тебя в лоб, легко и очень аккуратно, потому что ты не можешь преодолеть барьер, за которым ты не жалкая тряпка.  
— Дирк, пожалуйста, не надо этого вот, спасибо, я все понял, удачи, — бормочешь ты, надеваешь авиаторы, поднимаешь с дивана телефон и идёшь жить в проклятом мире, который сам и создал.


End file.
